Twisted Relations
by lil-book-worm2k5
Summary: It's the trio's third year back at Hogwarts and it's off to a strange start. A surprise comes in the form of a first year, Alyssa Malfoy, the younger sister of Draco Malfoy. Will she be as evil as her brother or different? R/R. CHAPTER 1 IS A TASTER.


**Ahhhhh, after going to the pictures to see HBP twice, I decided that I want to do another fanfiction. I've written other HP fanfics before but I deleted them....so here goes :). The storyline of this is something I've written before, so I'll be using the same characters and the same storyline, but it'll all be new....sort of. This is going to be set in the third year of the trio's time but what happens won't be what you have already read in POA.**

**Disclaimer: ofc i don't own harry potter or anything made up JKR.**

_**Twisted Relations**_

It's the trio's third year back at Hogwarts and it's off to a strange start. A surprise comes in the form of a first year, Alyssa Malfoy, the younger sister of Draco Malfoy. What will she stir up in Hogwarts? Will she be as evil as her brother? Or will she be the complete opposite?

* * *

'All aboard the Hogwarts Express!' A voice shouted from the platform. There was a sudden surge of Hogwarts pupils at every train door, fighting to get onboard to ensure they got a seat.  
Draco Malfoy watched from a train window and smirked.

'Look at them all! Like vultures. Honestly, it's common sense to get on early. Idiots.' He said to his friends; Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They all gave a small laugh, and looked out the window. Pansy turned to Draco.

'Where's Alyssa?' She asked.

'No idea. She left her trunk and owl with me then wandered off. Knowing her, she's halfway home by now.'

'What do you mean?'

'It's obvious, isn't it? She doesn't want to go to Hogwarts.'

'And, why is that?'

'You'd have to ask her.' Draco said, looking her straight in the eye, signalling that the conversation was over.

Pansy looked away. The train started to move and pulled out of the station. For the next half hour, the group sat in silence. Their silence was interrupted by the sound of the compartment door opening. They all turned to look. It was Alyssa Malfoy.

'Where've you been?' Draco asked, as she shut the door and sat down.

'With Harlow.' Alyssa replied.

'Harlow Pervick?'

'Yeah. He's nervous about the sorting.'

'Why? He'll be in Slytherin. His whole family have been in Slytherin.' Draco said.

'Not necessarily, Draco! I could end up somewhere else, you know!'

'Doubt it.'

'I'm not too bothered as to where I go, really.'

'You're not?' Draco asked, a look of disgust on his face.

'Nope. It's just a house. I don't see how that would shape who I'm going to be.'

'I don't get your point, Lyss.'

'My point is that I'm going to decide what kind of person I am. I think it's stupid if people decide off their houses. Like, just because they're in Ravenclaw, they decide to become smart and stuff. Or Slytherin, they decide to become horrible and bullies.'

The group shifted their eyes away from her gaze.

'Yeah, I suppose you're right.' Draco said, ending the conversation on that note.

'Thanks, fat arse.'

'You what?' Draco asked, looking shocked.

'Sorry, but it's true.' She caught his eye then burst out laughing. 'I'm kidding, of course. I just wanted to insult you.'

'Nice. Remind me to owl father about that..' Draco said.

'Hmm, yeah, like you would. I wouldn't care if you did, anyway.'

'Yeah, I'm not going to, but I'll get you back.' He smirked.

'Try it.' Alyssa said, challenging him.

'Ok, then. Just wait.' He said.

The conversation between them ended, and more conversations began to flow between the whole of the group. Pansy was slobbering all over Draco, telling him about her summer, how much she had missed him, and how great their third year at Hogwarts was going to be. Crabbe and Goyle were host to a conversation that only they seemed to understand, and Blaise was telling Alyssa about what would happen when she got to Hogwarts.

* * *

**This is just a quick taster of the story, and the chapters won't be as short as this. So review and let me know whether you like the sound of it or not :) ciao.**

* * *

* * *


End file.
